


Harvey's Gift

by alternateshadesofblue



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateshadesofblue/pseuds/alternateshadesofblue
Summary: Harvey and Donna have been together a few weeks, and Donna comes home from work to find Harvey with a gift in his lap. Halloween fluff.





	Harvey's Gift

It's only been a few weeks, and they've spent them completely tangled up in each other. Their new routine is to share a ride home with Ray, getting dropped at whichever of their apartments they've decided on for the evening. If one of them does leave first it's usually her, but today he slips out telling her he's picking up dinner and something special on his way home.

When she enters his apartment, the lights are dim except for the flickering from the fireplace. Two glasses of wine and a pair of bags from Bella Blu are waiting on the counter. He's sitting in one of his chairs,  _nude_  with a box covering his crotch, the fire ignited behind him.

She tilts her head, amusement growing on her face as her eyes dart to his lap. "Dick-in-a-box is so 2007. And probably inappropriate for my parents' neighborhood Halloween party."

His brow raises, feigned shock as his motions to the package. "This is my costume for the office party."

"Probably too controversial now that you're managing partner. Besides, if Mike's matches, the costume contest could be tricky to judge."

He sits up straighter, the box shifting on his lap, just about giving her a view. There's a danger in his eyes. "Mike's won't be bigger than mine."

She arches a brow, her head tilting in protest.

"Have you and Rachel been," He pauses, the words seeming to stick in his throat, "trading insider knowledge?"

She stifles a giggle. "I plead the fifth."

His face scrunches, a pout then forming on his lips. "Maybe you don't deserve what's in this box."

She shrugs. "It's okay. I've had it already."

His expression hardens, eyes locked and loaded with purpose as he picks up the box, stalking towards her, his impressive  _gift_ at attention.

He stops inches away causing something in her stomach to plunge, a twitch jolting her in the right spot melting any reserve. The box gets set on the counter next to him before he threads a hand into her hair, pressing their lips together. His tongue instantly finds purchase in her mouth, tasting of red wine. His other hand jerks against her hip, crashing their bodies together.

She hums in his mouth on contact. Their kissing is purposeful and wanting, making her body light with need for where they're about to go. His mouth slides to her neck and her knees begin to buckle. Her arms wrap around him, indulging in the smooth contours of muscle and softness of his back. He sucks at the spot just below her ear that could make her agree to dangerous things, sending goosebumps traveling down her back to somewhere low.

He smells divine, like peppermint, leather, and earth, his hair freshly damp from a shower. Hands pull at her shoulders, the edges of her black dress stretching down her frame as he doesn't bother to take care. The fabric is left just under her bra-clad breasts, trapping her arms to her sides. His mouth explores her chest next. Peppered kisses are left along the scallop of her lacy bra-line. He takes a nipple between his teeth, biting gently against the black lace, causing a surge straight to her slit.

She's panting, despite herself. Eager to free her arms to feel more of him against her.

He reads her mind, thrusting against her once more, another gasp escaping her lips. "You still okay losing my gift?"

Her mind is momentarily distracted, eyes darting to the wrapped box resting next to them. "Is that really empty?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

She struggles to free her arms, and gives him a glare.

He licks his lips before settling them in a smirk, helping her disentangle as he yanks it down the length of her body. Hot breath trails over her in a line on the way back up.

He takes her lace clad body in- a satisfied and dark wanting settling on his face.

She tames her response to him, attempting to even the growing erratic breaths wanting to betray the mystery she keeps at how much he can effect her. He's greedy enough over the new-found desire.

The box stares at her. She picks it up, releasing the red satin ribbon and lifting the lid. In the middle of white satin, lies a silver toned gadget she doesn't recognize.

The weight of the object balances in her hands, the surface smooth with three silicone buttons. A larger one, and two with a plus and minus sign beside them. A silicone head juts out from the other side at the top, with an opening in the center of it, kind of like a donut.

"You bought me a fancy thermometer?" She says in jest. But she knows that's not what this is.

"Hardly. This," he places the flat pad of his thumb on the silicone head, "sucks." His other hand slips under the band of her panties between her legs, curving against her center in the exact right spot.

She can feel she's already slick, which he confirms as his hand pulls away and he sucks his fingers into his mouth for effect. His lids hood, pleased arrogance on his face.

"I thought that's what you were for," she breathes out.

He groans and spins her around, pressing his erection at her back. Fingers brush along her shoulders, pulling her hair aside to gain access to the back of her neck. Her arm loops behind his head, pressing him closer as his mouth devours her, her legs wobbling in quick succession.

"This is for me to use on you when my mouth is otherwise occupied." He travels his open-mouth across her shoulder. "And for when you're alone and missing me."

She turns back to him, not bothering to temper the want that's climbed inside her.

"And maybe I just want to watch your face when you come from it."

She blushes, shyly glancing down at the pleasure intruder still in her hand.

"Do you want me to show you how it works?" he asks.

A thought passes over her, making her stomach knot. "You haven't used this on someone else, have you?"

His head tilts, his eyes narrowing. "I went shopping, specifically for you at a high end boutique. Don't ruin the mood, Donna."

She had to be sure. She shifts it to her other hand, picking up the glass of wine from the counter, not caring if it's hers or his as she takes a gulp. "How many speeds does this thing have?" She asks curiously.

"Thirteen."

She chokes on the wine, the liquid burning to her nose. "I can't trust you with that."

He chuckles, his forehead creasing with amusement. "Nothing about you would I ever have taken as prudish. It's a tool, Donna."

"This isn't prudishness. You're just mischievous and I'd like to know what I'm getting myself in for before I let you experiment on my pleasure base with abandon. Thirteen levels at that."

His face sobers, his mouth set in a thin line. "You don't trust me."

She cocks her head, setting her wine down and the… thing on the counter then steps forward so she's against him again. One hand rests on his bare arm, the other on his cheek, brushing a thumb against the rough shadow forming there. "No."

His features tighten further.

"No," she says with more conviction. "I'm nervous."

His eyes scan her face, understanding settling in. "Donna, you know I'd never push you."

"I know."

He nods, straightening his body creating distance between them.

She worries she's hurt him, ruining a planned out surprise until the corner of his lip pulls up. He darts a glance down. "Can I watch?"

Her mouth hangs open and she uses the opportunity to pull in a breath to build the boldness for what she's about to do.

She downs the rest of the wine, then grabs the toy in one hand and him by the other. She leads him into his bedroom, leaving him standing in the entrance. The toy gets set on the bed, then she surveys the room for positioning. The chair in the corner needs brought closer and turned to face the bed.

He dares move from where she left him, lighting candles at each bedside before dimming down the lighting.

Her heart is racing like this is the first time she's ever got off in front of a boyfriend, which makes her feel a bit ridiculous because they've been anything but shy together. Something about Harvey being one-hundred percent focused on her while she's bringing herself to completion feels more intimate than she's ever been with him.

She grabs him by both hands as he watches her closely, silent as she takes the lead. She backs him against the chair. "Sit." Her hand pushes against his chest forcing him to obey.

His cock is semi-erect now. She swallows more courage, and it jerks up.

"No talking, and no helping," she commands, adding, "Unless I ask you to."

"Do I get to play too?" His voice is teasing as his right fist makes a 'C' around his package, not yet daring to clamp.

She thinks on it. "Only to keep it at the ready." She curves her body in suggestion, her brow jumping. "You'll owe me. Next time I get to watch."

His chin raises, focus on his face when he grips himself, letting out something guttural with struggled restraint.

She steps back, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. With a finger slipping under the strap, she peals it away and drops it down to saddle his thigh. She slides her panties down next, hooking them with a finger and letting them fall in his lap. He twitches but remains focused.

 _Showtime._ She sits back on the bed, gripping the toy before sliding herself to rest her shoulders on a pair of pillows. Her legs fall apart, then she takes another glance at the buttons. With a press of the largest one it comes to life. She takes a breath, pressing it against herself and adjusting until it hits the right place.

The sensation feels like a fluttering vibration, pleasant but not enough to take her over the edge. Wanting more she presses the plus button that had been on the right a few times, a hitch in her breath as its centered suction comes to life.  _Right. There._ Just the spot. Not letting up. Like a clitoral heaven she's only just discovered.

She spots him on the side, straightening in his seat, his body tense.

Her eyes slam closed with the intensity, the machine's latch becoming just right and not enough all at once. Aching needs builds inside her, stacking itself as she grows higher still and at an unbelievable lightning speed.

She dares another level, and when it hits it's almost too much to take. The sensation feels amazing but the strength is so strong it lights a fire reaching to her toes. She turns her head to him, locking eyes while she sees the twitching in his face from the work he's doing between his legs.

He's like a king on his throne, and she's his private entertainment. From the severity of his stare he's desperate for the grand finale.

She can't control her reactions anymore, her legs begin to shake and heat is flushing her all over.

"Let go for me," he demands in a strangled tone.

She wants to scold him for the interruption but her body obeys before she can. The burst over the edge is hard and overwhelming.

"Harvey," falls from her lips in a staggered breath, needing him to help bring her down from the violent release.

He's at her side right after, warm skin against her side, a soft and safe landing. His hands caress her neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. His other hand is placed above her head, smoothing her hair while his lips find her neck. The pounding in her chest begins to subside, leaving behind a half sated need throbbing in her core.

As he smooths her to normal rhythm, love and appreciation fill her from finally being here, in this place with him as the feelings unite. They now soothe each other through the turmoils of life.

"God, that was fucking hot." His need is still evident against her thigh, and she can tell by the ferocity of her crash the ache of him inside her will be exquisite.

She stills him with a hand, a silent note he easily reads. The toy gets disguarded to the side, replaced by his thighs taking harbor between her legs. It's where she feels the most viscerous, most aligned as if they together touch an enigma they'd been missing but never could place.

Her circuits are already electrified, so when he enters her, she's filled with a pleasured ache that's immediately climbing. He moans deep and hard as they move together, his face growing more flushed. The vein in his temple pulses, sweat dripping off his forehead. He kisses her, the salt taste on his lips as he moves inside.

"Let go, Harvey," she mimics from just before. His pace increases, and she prays to the Gods of Sex her body responds before he's at the end. He's there with a grunt and several hard thrusts. She's tumbling after him, this time softly in waves as he's settling with his final fall from completion.

He rests his body against her, dewy and hot, their labored breaths evening together.

Soon he shifts off of her, resting again at her side as he grabs the remote to trigger his ceiling fan. His arm wraps lazily over her body, hand resting at the side of her breast like it often liked to.

She can practically feel him grinning, a cocky satisfaction sure to be there. She taunts him, ignoring the unspoken question.

He waits out the silence, perhaps thinking better of it until she almost forgets.

"I get nothing? No feedback after that?"

She laughs. "I figured you're confident enough you'd write your own answer."

"Donna," he chides.

"Fine. That was... intense."

"Good intense or bad intense?"

"Both." She feels the shyness creeping back up. "I simultaneously felt like I couldn't take it and never wanted it to stop."

His grin grows to the size of the Brooklyn Bridge, with about as much security behind it.

"Stop it. Your confidence is already disconcerting."

He purses his lips, lightly taming it down. "So you think I should get rid of it?" He reaches toward the offending new item, threatening.

"Don't you dare," she warns. She reaches over to grab it from him and places it on the nightstand.

He grins again, with less exaggeration this time.

They cuddle awhile longer, their connection after the release almost meditative after a stressful work day. Eventually they untangle and head to his bathroom for a shower.

Semi-dressed in t-shirts and lounge pants, they exit the bedroom and he begins to heat up the take-out Italian he'd picked up on the way home. She perches on a bar stool, her eyes landing on the box still there. Their conversation earlier replays in her head.

"Harvey?"

He hums, glancing up to her briefly, scooping a helping of angel hair pasta onto a plate. He pauses when she doesn't respond. "What?"

"You were joking about that dick-in-a-box costume, right?"

"I can wear it with a suit on. No one will care."

"Harvey," she presses.

He grins.

"You're not twenty and living in a frat house."

He rolls his eyes. "No, I wasn't serious."

She sighs in relief, settling in her stool. "What  _are_  you going as?"

"Bond?"

"You're not ruining my favorite holiday dressing the same as you do everyday."

"It's a costume." He defends, then settles his shoulders back as if thinking. "Batman."

"You've done that before." She's about to point out with a date at an office party a few years ago as his Catwoman.

He holds up a hand to stop her. "Bruce Wayne edition."

She shakes her head. "Now you're just asking for me to pick out your costume."

He walks around the bar, coaxing her off the stool to wrap his arms around her waist. "Fine. I'll let you pick out a suitable costume, but I get final say."

She relaxes, kissing his neck as she envisions options.

"King and Queen of Hearts?"

"Please."

"Beauty and the Beast?" Her brow jumps with the last word.

He tilts his head, his expression unwavering.

"Devil and Angel?"

"Which one of us could play Angel?"

"Fair point."

"Batman and Catwoman," he presses again.

She groans. "I'll consider that exhausting all other options. But I get to pick the version."

"Plug and Socket?" He bites his lip.

"You're incorrigible. Not office appropriate. Or parent for that matter."

"Fine. From now on my suggestive costumes will be saved for after hours, for when I surprise you with sex toys."

She shakes her head, blush from earlier fully returned, as his self-satisfied teasing face presses his mouth to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is x-posted from ffdotnet. This is my first time writing something like this, so be gentle. If there's interest I may do a Part 2. ;)


End file.
